As is known, some head sections for rotary cutting devices employ blades that extend outwardly from the head section such that, when the head section is rotated, the blades are also rotated to cut vegetation or other items as necessary. The blades are typically secured to the head section by screw connections or doweling so as to fasten the blades respectively between a body portion and a cap portion, and the cap portion needs to be removed in order to change a damaged or worn-out blade. The body and cap structures thus present an inconvenience when changing the blades, and there is a possibility of incorrect assembly, which may affect operational safety. In other head sections, special tools must be used to mount and remove blades, and such is also undesirable, as a tool-less mount and removal is preferable.
Thus, a need exists for a head section for a rotary cutting device, wherein the head section employs blades and provides blade fastening mechanisms whereby a blade can be installed or removed from the head section without having to disassemble any portion of the head section. A need also exists to provide a head section where the blades can be mounted and removed without the use of tools.